S03E05 - Overstarved Libido
The story for this season is "The Critiquer" by dysonrules and this episode continues with part 1 of the story and moves onto part 2. Episode Summary Harry and Jason continue their photography education and Draco increases his appreciation of Potter. The burner owls are busy delivering cock pictures to the Critiquer. Notable Moments * The hosts kick off the episode with a reimagined version of "Ironic", topped off with a "ITSBEN" * The hosts joke that they've just added another song to the playlist that they'll never actually make (but which I have made here) * This season is like My Fair Lady, but with dick pics * Danny's family would be supportive of his career change to designing wizarding porn magazine covers. * Dorm Elf sex parties...lots of stiff socks. * Danny has some interesting/upsetting search history now and Lyndsay wants to review it. * Lyndsay is still trying to understand how this magazine job of Draco's works (note: the AO3 version of the story actually contains mockups of the magazine with moving gifs, but the hosts were not using that version to read from so they didn't realize that at the time.) * Harry bought a burner owl for his dick pic submissions. * Hosts joke that Harry has lightning shaped pubes * Who's Jason?? - He's so forgettable, that Lyndsay not only forgot about him again, but that they had previously joked about how forgettable he is. Allie accidentally calls him "janitor". * The hosts hope Blaise Zabini is making an appearance. * Gasping Lyndsay * Lyndsay and Danny congratulate themselves that they know the "Lumos" spell. * Danny suggests changing the word "Jason" to "penis" * Allie's idea of cock pics apparently includes props and outfits. * The Spanky Hanky is born - changes colour when it has spunk on it. * Draco must have had a very good wank if he was too tired to even clean himself after. * Draco's origin story is revealed - he was cheated on by Stanton. * If you don't wash under your fingernails, you're not getting anywhere near Allie's body. * Lyndsay admits they cheated and looked ahead and physical stuff starts happening next week * Episode ends with a "blooper reel" of them doing a remix of "Genie in a Bottle" Wands Up or Down Allie: Up * Liking that Draco is wanking to Harry now too * stage is set * hoftie, but overall up Lyndsay: Up * hoftie, but overall up Danny: Up * Literary equivalent of dry humping * hoftie, but overall up Potterotics Shout Outs! * Magical Porn magazine names (originally requested in episode 3): Theresa submitted "Pages of Erised", Nicole submitted "Fantastic Breasts and Where to Find Them", Amy submitted "Muggs" (Muggle focused), Scott submitted "The Submissive Centaur" and "Chasers and Beaters" (sports/BDSM themed), Christie-ann submitted "Dobby Style", Sophie submitted "Hornydukes", "What Witch's Want" by Teresa and "Howler" by Kylie. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Reader: Allie Category:2017 Category:3 Wands Up Category:Lyndsay: Up Category:Allie: Up Category:Danny: Up